Azul como
by Irika
Summary: El fin ha llegado, los extraterrestres se han apoderado del planeta y la humanidad se está extinguiendo. El indomable Gareth deambula en busca de alimentos. Cualquier bocado puede ser el último. (AU) [Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"]


Es la primera vez que escribo sobre un personaje que no es de mi propia cosecha de forma sería, o intentándolo al menos. Me apetecía contribuir al "Gareth Fest" del foro Open! Walkers Inside.

Universo Alternativo. No hay walkers, ni zombies, ni nada que se le parezca.

Disclaimer: El personaje protagonista no me pertenece, ni nada de lo relatado en la serie/cómic. No voy a lucrarme.

**Yo sobreviví al festival caníbal del Gareth Fest en el foro "Open! Walkers Inside"**

* * *

><p>No queda nada que observar, nada que admirar, nada que salvar y por supuesto nada que comer. Las ciudades arden, los campos también, el humo se apodera de cada rincón, no hay lugar que no parezca Londres. Huelga decir que los ecologistas han perdido el tiempo y la razón, las especies se extinguen a vertiginosa velocidad, nadie tendrá que preocuparse de nuevo por la reproducción de los osos panda puesto que no queda ninguno.<p>

La última lata de albóndigas que Gareth comió se revela subiendo por su esófago. Desilusionado por completo, mira el vómito antes de limpiarse la comisura de los labios con la manga de la chaqueta y continúa su viaje en búsqueda de alimentos. Todavía recuerda ver a su madre y a su hermano alejándose, huyendo desesperados hacia la dirección equivocada, muriendo aplastados por un edificio derruido. Él se había salvado, había continuado sin ellos y lo seguiría haciendo. Esos malditos extraterrestres lo habían arruinado todo, pero no iban a arruinarle a él, no más. Es imposible calcular cuánto tiempo podrá aguantar sin comer, a duras penas puede mantenerse de pie, el hambre le produce fatiga, está tan agotado que necesita apoyarse en un árbol por unos minutos para reponer fuerzas.

De pronto se comienzan a escuchar diversos ruidos a lo lejos que le alertan y le obligan a continuar caminando. No existe el descanso en el fin del mundo, no se respetan los momentos de reposo, no hay necesidad de hacerlo, es más, los extraterrestres no precisan dormir, pueden atacar en cualquier momento. Para alejarse del ruido lo más rápido posible Gareth opta por cruzar un callejón en el cual tiene la mala suerte de tropezar con algo y cae de bruces contra el suelo. Dolorido mira a sus espaldas y ve a un extraterrestre tumbado, totalmente inmóvil. Nunca antes había estado tan cerca de uno, tal oportunidad no puede ser desperdiciada, al menos así piensa él y actúa en consecuencia. Conteniendo la respiración se acerca lentamente para poder observarlo mejor, y una vez está a su lado, lo toca con delicadeza. Al instante, tal que si hubiese apretado un botón, las zarpas del indeseable ser se le clavan en el brazo derecho. Se defiende propinándole un puñetazo en el rostro, o en lo que se interpreta que es el rostro. Los diez ojos del extraterrestre permanecen abiertos, se escucha un sonido ligero similar al de un globo desinflándose, pero nada más ocurre. El silencio acaba inundando el callejón, quizás sea el único callejón que queda, los ruidos han desaparecido y el mundo parece ser el de antes, el de siempre, el seguro y estable lleno de comodidades. Gareth ya no siente que las garras se estén introduciendo más en su brazo, y apretando los dientes lo máximo posible para no gritar de dolor, las saca de su brazo. El intenso dolor que siente y la sangre que resbala por su brazo no le frena. **«**Veamos qué escondes**»** piensa para sí, y con la única arma que posee, una navaja oxidada, abre en canal al extraterrestre. En el preciso instante en que un líquido azul oscuro brota del interior del ser, el hambre y la curiosidad se unen y demuestran que nunca deberían ir de la mano. El fluido que emana del monstruo espacial es tan extraño que le atrae más que todo lo terrenal. Sin poder apenas ser dueño de sí mismo sumerge su mano izquierda en él y la retira completamente manchada del singular líquido azul, que resulta estar bastante caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para evitar que se meta los dedos pringados en la boca. El sabor resulta ser de lo más desagradable, sin embargo es una sensación punzante la que impulsa a Gareth a escupir sin cesar durante varios segundos. Ese repugnante líquido no está hecho para el consumo humano, las apariencias engañan y él ha sido su víctima. Minúsculos cortes en su lengua y paladar le muestran que la herida del brazo no era suficiente, que la vida estaba dispuesta a complicarle más el escaso tiempo que le quedaba.

De nuevo decepcionado sale del callejón, pero la ilusión no tarda en apoderarse de él, ya que observa a lo lejos a un hombre musculoso, alto y solitario. La oportunidad perfecta de sobrevivir. El hombre, que detecta a Gareth rápidamente, parece ilusionarse también. El mundo se ha venido abajo tan rápido que el raciocinio se ha visto afectado. Debido a que los pasados de cada uno son insignificantes, así como sus formas de ser, conversan únicamente sobre la situación actual. Sólo sobrevivir tiene importancia.

-¿Cómo has aguantado tanto tiempo? –pregunta Gareth. En realidad no le importa lo más mínimo la respuesta.

-Igual que tú, imagino –responde el hombre secamente.

Ha caído en la trampa. En una tan sencilla.

-No lo creo, y tú tampoco lo creerás cuando veas lo que me ha hecho subsistir. Sígueme.

El hombre enarcó una ceja antes de seguir a Gareth como un perro sigue a su dueño cuando va a darle comida.

Una vez en el callejón, Gareth le afirma al hombre que ha estado alimentándose a base del líquido galáctico dos días enteros, y le insta a probarlo. El hombre, desconfiado, se agacha y observa ensimismado el azulado líquido. Aprovechando tal ensimismamiento, Gareth le raja la garganta con celeridad.

Su verdad es la única verdad. Sobrevivir por encima de todo y de todos. Lo difícil ya ha pasado, ahora sólo necesita cocinarlo.

* * *

><p>Espero que os haya gustado un poquiiito aunque sea =) Hubiese descrito más a los extraterrestres, pero les hubiese restado encanto... creo.<p>

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
